Yo-Kai Watch Redemption
Yo-kai Watch Redemption is a sequel to Yo-Kai Watch: The Bad Kid, taking place in 190 years into the future. Plot Taking place in 190 years into the future, Nathan has been released from his carbonite prison. However, he suffers carbonation sickness which causes him to be temporarily blind. A robot with an age changing ray gun, ratnsforms Nathan back into a 6 y-year-d boy. The robot carries the 6 y-year-d Nathan to sick by, there The robot cures Nathan from carbonation sickness with a ray gun that not only restores his eye sight, but it gives him an ability to see Yo-kai permanently. Nathan asks the robot where he is, then it answered that he is in sickbay after being frozen in carbonite for 190 years. Nathan is shocked to hear what the robot said. He looks out the window and sees the future filled with Flying cars, futuristic buildings, etc. Nathan is shocke,d even more, then he starts to notice that his voice has changed. The Robot answers that he used an age changing ray gun to change back to 6 years old. Nathan sees his refelection and sees that he's 6 years old once again making him horrified. Nathan asks the robot why he did that, then a voice tells him that they ordered the robot to do it Then they reviled themselves to be Nate's parents Lily and Aaron, making Nate shocked. Lily tells Nate that he had done a lot of horrible things, and Aaron tells them that a Yo-kai made him do those things. Nathan realize that they now know about the Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Bad Dude and the others. Nate asks his parents how they know about this, During a flashback they answered that after they got out of carbonation before him, They we're cured by a ray gun, and it makes them see Yo-kai. Then a Yo-kai named Patdroid told them that he was controlled by the Wicked Tribe Yo-kai. And it made them shocked. After the flashback, Nate kneels down to his parents and beg them for forgiveness while crying. His father tells him that he punched and kicked them in the stomachs, and he scared us to death after what he had done 190 years ago while crying, but they forgive him and asks him to be a part of their family once again. Nate agrees and they start hugging each other in joyful tears. They got Nate new cloths, and they talksto the Counsel. The counsel asks if the Adams would keep their last name, but they answered no and requested a new last name. The council grants them the new last name, the Adams are now known as Sprockets. They accept the new last name, and the counsel grants them money, Items, ect. Nate starts to cry in a sorrow state for his misdeeds. They head out to their new home with a hover car in Megaton city. There they went to the large house where the people had been carbonated like Nate and his parents. Inside the place, they see a few people that were hanging around. Some were talking to each other, and some were enjoying the luxury and comfort. The Sprockets see Patdroid and a new Justice Tribe Yo-kai known as Commander Righteous whm was none other than Nathan Karterson III. Nathan becomes socked and he repeatedly apologizes to them for what he had done 190 years ago. Both Patdroid and Commander Righteous forgivs Nat, and tells them that he was possessed by the wicked tribe Yo-kai. And Patdroid tells Nate that he's free now. But Commander Righteous warns Nate, and his parents that both Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Bad Dude, and Bad Dawg are still out there. And that their son must be kept out of sight. Aaron and Lily agree, and tells them that Nate will be hom schooled here. Patdroid, and Commander Righteous wishes them good luck with their new life in the future and heads out. The Sprockets got room 995. As they enter the room, they see that it has everything such as furniture, Appliances, Ect. Nate sees a strange objec, and pushes the button to reveal a computer. Nate tests it out, but his Farther takes it away from him and orders him not to mess with things that they don't know how to use. Later at the multi room, Nate sees a 15-year-old teenage boy and a sad state. He asks the boy what was wrong, but he tells Nate to leave him alone. Lilly pulls Nate away from the teenage boy and telling him that he must not interact with other people. Later that night, Nate is seen outside the large house sitting on top of the hill thinking about what he had done 190 years ago, and how he was placed in carbonite. He starts to cry. He gets up, but trips and rolls down the hill. Nathan is alright, but he encounters a 17-year-old boy going by the name Talon Voidstar with a high tech digital Yo-kai Watch of his own. He sees Nathan and says. 'It's you, the crazy boy from 190 years ago.' In horror, Nathan begs the teenage boy not to hurt him. However, Talon does not harm Nathan and he introduces him and his Yo-kai friends Whisper and Jibanyan. Whisper explains to Nate that he was imprisoned 190 years ago as by a man beveling that all Yo-kai are evil. He then states that he was freed by a girl named Katie Forster, making Nate surprised. Talon explains that Katie is his ancestor, making Nate more stunned. But Talon calms him down and tells Nate that they know that the wicked tribe used him. Suddenly Nate's parents Lily and Aaron find their son with Talon along with Whisper and Jibanyan. They apologies to Talon, but he assures them that it's ok. Aaron and his wife Lily take their son back with them to the big house. The next day, Nathan is being homeschooled by robots while his parents watch him. Afterward,s Nate monitors a Yo-kai pad and learns that there was an Onimaro Virus caused by the Onimaro Leader and King Rasen, but they were stopped by Katie's son named Hank Johnson along with Touma and Akinori. Nathan grew into depression knowing the fact that Katie had married someone else. However the 15-year-old Teenage boy sees Nate into depression, he comforts Nate and tells his name is Martin Lenson. He tells Nate that he was placed in carbonate for 70 years for murdering his parents. Nate tells Martin that he was placed in carbonite for 190 years for robbing banks, jewelry stores, harming people, and stealing a tank, and killing people, and destroying things. They start to hug each other in tears. The next day, Nathan sneaks out to explore Megaton city. There, hes shown with a red jackedtwith his hood on top. He sees every futuristic technology, aliens, etc. Suddenly Bad Dude and Bad Dawg seesNate in the red hood, they proceed towards him. Nate encounters Bad Dude and Bad Dawg once again in a state of shock. Bad Dude states, it's been a long time, but Nate doe's not want edanym ore trouble not after what they made him do. Nate runs away, but Bad Dawg captures Nate and then they disappearswhile Talon, Whisper ,and Jibanyan seesthem with Nate. Back at the large house, Lily and Aaron couldn't find Nathan insight. Suddenly Talon came by, and tells Aaron and Lily that their son was kidnapped by Bad Dude, and Bad Dawg. Martin hears the whole story, and both Lily and Aaron becomes horrified. They proceed to find their son Nathan with the help of Talon and his Yo-kai. Later at dusk, Nathan, along with Bad Dude and Bad Dawg are seen at the abandoned apartment. Nate begs Bad Dude and Bad Dawg to let him go, but Bad Dude tells Nate that they're going to get back at Megaton city for putting him in carbonite for 190 years. Bad Dawg shows Nate a giant robot walker armed with laser cannons, missiles, etc. Nathan becomes horrified at the giant robot walker. Bad Dude inspirits Nate with negative influence once again, and Nate starts to smile evilly, and says 'Lets do this'. Meanwhile at dusk, Aaron and his wife Lily along with Talon, Whisper, and Jibanyan searchefor Nate but no luck. Later that night, they continue to find Nate, but still no luck. Suddenly The Giant robot walker starts to attack the city. the crowd runs in terror while screaming. Talon, his Yo-kai, and the Sprockets seesthe giant robot walker attacking in horror. Talon orders Whisper to see who's piloting the giant robot. Whisper nodded, and proceeds to investigate. As he went inside the giant robot, he witnesses Nate piloting the giant robot while being controlled by Bad Dude and Bad Dawg. Shocked, he rushes back to Talon and the sprockets that Nate is being consumed by, Bad Dude once again and he's piloting the giant robot making them horrified. Lily cries, but Aaron comforts her and promises her that they'll get him back no matter what. Talon summons 50 Yo-kai to battle the giant robot. Talon order Whisper and Jibanyan to save Nate. They went inside, and they confront Bad Dude and Bad Dawg. Whisper orders Bad Dude to release Nate, but both Bad Dude and Bad Dawg stars attacking both Whisper and Jibanyan while Nate continues to pilot the giant robot. Fallowing the savage attack, Martin arrives out of nowhere with Commander Righteous and Patdroid. Commander Righteous tells Lily and Aaron that Martin had heard what happened, and he came for them. Martin tells them that he was possessed by Bad Dawg and made him murder his parents. In side the giant robot, Bad Dude, and Bad Dawg continues to battle Whisper and Jibanyan. Nate grabs both of his parents. Aaron and Lily bes Nate to snap out of it, but Nate appears to ignore him. Nate drops them on the car killing both Aaro, and Lily. Martin, Talon, and others becomes horrified. They ran towards them, and they witnessed that Aaron is dead, but Lily still livse but for a short time. Lily tells Marti , Commander Righteous and Patdroid in her final word . " I.. I thought Nate would be a good son, But... But I was wrong.' Martin, Talon, and the others becoms angry at Bad Dude, and Bad Dawg. Commander Righteous uses his power to cut the robot's right leg making it collapse. Nate gets out of the collapse giant robot, but then Bad Dawg bites Nate with his poison fangs and killed him. Talon and Martin are shocked. But fortunately Captain Righteous hands Martin the blaster that can defeat Bad Dud, and Bad Dawg. Martin fires at Bad Dude, and Bad Dawg and defeats them. Patroid seals both Bad Dude and Bad Dawg in a capsule concealing them forever. Talon, his Yo-kai, along with Martin and both Commander Righteous and Patdroid stares down at Nate's lifeless body after Bad Dawg had bitten him with his poison fangs. Suddenly Angelnyan arrives and tells them that he will revive Nate, but only as a newborn baby and with his memories whipped away. Angelnyan uses his power to revive Nate and changes him back to a newborn baby. They see Nate now a newborn baby once again, naked, and staring at them. Angelnyan covers him up with a white blanket, and asks Talon if he will raise him. Talon agrees, and he hands him to Talon. Talon then asks Marin if he wants to live with him, Martin agrees and they go to Talon's place. 3 Days Later at Talon's place, Talon's mother Alice tucks Baby Nate in his crib. Now that Nate has a new family sense he killed both his parents due to his possession by Bad Dude. Alice kisses her new adoptive son Nate goodnight and leaves the room along with her son Talon leaving Martin with baby Nate. Martin takes a nap in the chair. Later, Martin wakes up to see A Yo-kai Mee 2 who was Katie Forster looks down at Nate, She then turns her head towards Martin. Martin asks. ' You know him. Don't you?' Mee 2 nodded at Martin, then Marten talks about what happened. Then he smiles and sees the full moon, knowing that he and Nathan will be happy with their new lives. Characters Humans Nathan Adams/ Sprocket/Voidstar Talon Voidstar Alice Voidstar Martin Lenson Lily Adams/Sprocket (Deceased) Aaron Adams/Sprocket (Deceased) Yo-kai Slippery Tribe Whisper Charming Tribe Jibanyan Mee 2 Justice Tribe Patdroid Commander Righteous Angelnyan Wicked Tribe Bad Dude Bad Dawg Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Shadowside Films